Devil May Cry DxD
by Son Emmanuel Sparda
Summary: Los 3 demonios mas poderoso del universo DMC en High school DxD. ¡This party gettin crazy!¡Lets rock!


Nos ubicamos en la ciudad Kuoh ubicado en el país de Japón, la ciudad era enorme; con muchos edificios, casas, industrias, comercios, todo tipo de vehículos y sobre todo personas que recorrían las calles por doquier, nada fuera de lo ordinario... hasta ahora

Nos ubicamos en una de las mejores preparatorias de la ciudad, la Academia Kuoh, reconocida anteriormente por ser una escuela privada de puras chicas pero hace algún tiempo cambiaron el sistema educativo y ahora es una escuela mixta donde ahora también asisten los chicos. Pero nos centraremos en lo que realmente oculta esa escuela y se encuentra exactamente a las afueras de un viejo edificio donde residen cuatro jovenes, tres chicas y un chico, todos estudiantes de la academia. Las vestimentas de los jóvenes eran los uniformes de la academia pero con sus variantes obviamente; por parte de las chicas consistía en una camisa blanca con mangas largas, una cinta negra en el cuello, sobre los hombros había un par de hombreras de tela negra la que envolvía la parte de su costado bajo dejando ver el escote cubiertos por la camisa blanca, por último había una falda que llegaba hasta las rodillas de color magenta con detalles blancos. El uniforme de los varones consistía únicamente en una chaqueta negra con unos pantalones del mismo color y debajo de la chaqueta se usaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y también usaban una cinta negra sobre el cuello. Y ahora nos centraremos en la apariencia de los cuatro jovenes presentes:

La primera chica de unos 16 años aproximadamente estaba sentada en una silla detrás de un escritorio mientras revisaba algunos papeleos y a su vez bebía taza de té; era una hermosa chica de piel blanca fina con una característica cabellera roja carmesí que alcanzaba hasta los muslos y en la parte superior de su cabeza sobrepasaba un mechón de cabello, un par de hermosos ojos esmeralda y lo más notable de esta chica eran sus enormes atributos y su voluptuosa figura que despertaría la lujuría de cualquier hombre que las viera. El nombre de esta dama era Rias Gremory, una demonio heredera del clan Gremory, Rey de su propio clan, Presidenta del club del ocultismo y estudiante de la misma academia

La segunda chica que estaba a su lado era una chica igual de hermosa que la primera y también tenía la misma edad; tenía una larga cabellera negra atada con una cola de caballo por medio de una cinta naranja que le llegaba también a los muslos y un par de mechones sobrepasaban en su cabeza, su piel era del mismo tono de color que la chica anterior pero era diferente en los ojos, tenía una par de ojos violeta que podrían cautivar a cualquiera y su figura era igual de voluptuosa que la pelirroja pero sus pechos eran de una tamaño mayor. Esta chica es conocida como Akeno Himejima, igualmente una demonio, la Reina del clan de Rias, vice-presidenta del club del ocultismo, también estudiante de la misma escuela

La tercera chica era la más joven del grupo quien estaba sentada en un sillon mientras comía una rebanada de pastel de fresas; medía un poco menos del metro y medio de altura, tenía el cabello blanco como cualquier albino, su piel tenía un tono pálido y sus ojos eran de color avellana, y a juzgar por su aspecto, la chica se asemejaba mucho a un gato. El nombre de esta adorable loli era Koneko Tojo, una nekomata, la Torre del clan de Rias y estudiante de la academia Kuoh

El ultimo integrante era el único varón del grupo, este estaba sentado en el otro sillón mientras leía un libro sobre espadas; este joven tenía el cabello rubio corto de piel clara y con ojos de color azul que de seguro muchas chicas quedarían cautivadas con él. El nombre de este chico era Yuuto Kiba, también un demonio, el Caballero del clan de Rias y también estudiante de Kuoh.

Los cuatro miembros del club del ocultismo estaban pasando un buen momento de convivencia luego de haber pasado otra semana de clases y también los trabajos que hacían para aumentar la reputación del clan, usaban el viejo edificio siempre para sus reuniones casuales. Sin embargo, todos tendrían un cambio imprevisto en sus vidas

Rias estaba revisando sus papeleos, cuando de pronto se estremeció sin aviso y sin querer derramó caer su taza de té, eso fue visto por sus amigos. Todo empezo a temblar alarmandolos

-¿Que esta sucediendo?-pregunto Kiba confundido

-Siento...una gran acumalacion de poder-dijo Koneko

Se empezo a escuchar truenos, vieron por la ventana como el clima cambio drasticamente, paso de ser un dia despejado soleado a ser un dia nublado con vientos muy violentos

**Mientras tanto. Inframundo**

En una enorme mansión estaba un hombre de una larga caballera similar al de Rias con la piel clara y de ojos azules, lleva puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones dorados, y por debajo un traje blanco con gris con bordes y cinturón violeta. Este hombre era conocido como Sirzechs Lucifer, demonio de clase suprema, actual rey demonio del inframundo, uno de los lideres de las tres facciones, también uno de los cuatro grandes reyes demonios (o conocidos como Mauo). Y sobre todo, era el hermano mayor de Rias Gremory,

Sirzechs estaba tranquilamente disfrutando un periodo de descanso luego de su jornada de labor como rey de los demonios, pero en ese momento su mente recibiía una extraña perturbación que no lo dejó tranquila.

-[¿Pero que es esta presencia que acabo de sentir?]- pensó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigió afuera de sus aposentos. El poder que su mente acaba de sentir estaba fuera del alcanze de cualquier demonio en este mundo

-Algo o alguien muy fuerte acaba de llegar a este mundo- se dijo a si mismo muy seriamente y en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y de ahí salió entró alguien a su habitación

-Sirzech-sama... ¿acaba de sentirlo?- preguntó una hermosa mujer adulta de tez fina, de un largo cabello plateado con un par de trenzas colgando en ambos lados, de ojos celestes y usaba un labial rojo, vestía una traje sirvienta que hacía resaltar su voluptuosa figura que la hacía ver sexy. Esta mujer era conocida como Grayfia Lucifuge, Reina de Sirzech**(pero no es su esposa, por que...bueno ya saben 7u7)**

-Así es Grayfia, acabo de sentir un gran poder allá en el mundo humano, y debo decir... que es la más grande que he sentido jamás. Hasta podría decir que quienes sean que tengan ese poder, podría vencer a las tres facciones juntas- declaró el rey demonio tratando de conservar la calma. Grayfia se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de su rey, ¿tan poderosa era esa presencia?

-Espere...¿acaso son mas?-

-Si, 3 en total-

**Mientras tanto. Devuelta al mundo humano**

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Kuoh, específicamente en una casa como cualquier otro, se encontraba un hombre bebiendo una copa de vino tranquilamente, hasta que...

**_Crash!_**-ese fue el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose en pedazos debido a que cierta copa que se cayó en el piso.

-¿Qué es este poder? - se preguntó si mismo el hombre de cabello rubio en la parte delantera con negro en la parte de atrás, vestía una enorme gabardina magenta con pantalones negros y con un par de botas cafés. El nombre de este sujeto era Azazel, un ángel caído y a su vez el líder de los mismos

**Mientras tanto. En el cielo**

En lo más alto de este mundo, había un templo sagrado donde estaba una de las figuras más importantes de este mundo; se trataba de un hombre de larga cabellera rubia con ojos azules, vestía la parte superior de una armadura dorada con decoraciones negras con vestimentas rojas y llevaba una gran capa de bordes dorados y tenía una aureola que estaba por encima de su cabeza. El nombre de este sujeto era Michael, uno de los cuatro arcángeles, líder de todos los ángeles y primera creación de dios luego de que este muriera en la guerra que se llevó a a cabo hace varios siglos, por lo tanto él se ha encargado de cumplir las oraciones que hacen los mortales. Su apariencia era exactamente a su actitud, muy tranquilo y pacífico y eso se debe a que es un ángel puro. Sin embargo, algo lo perturbaría cuando cierto poder demoniaco apareció de la nada

-¿Pero que es este poder? - Michael se preguntó a si mismo un poco desconcertado, el se levantó de su trono para dirigirse afuera de su alcoba para ver hacia abajo en el mundo humano

-¿Que habrá pasado allá afuera?- se preguntó a si mismo y antes de que pudiera preguntarse otra cosa, alguien más apareció

-¿Michael-nii-sama, usted también ha sentido ese extraño poder?- preguntó una mujer extremadamente hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, tenía una larga cabellera palabra con ojos verde esmeralda, vestía una toga blanca que cubría su voluptuoso cuerpo y por último también tenía una aureola sobre la cabeza. El nombre de esta chica es Gabriel, otra ángel, hermana de Michael y a la vez la mujer más hermosa del cielo

-¿Como no sentirlo? Nunca antes habia sentido tanta energia demoniaca desde la guerra contra los Maous originales-

**De regreso a Kuoh**

Una grieta se abrio en el cielo, de donde saliero 3 "meteoritos", uno de color rojo, azul y el ultimo morado. Estrellandose a las afueras de la cuidad

-Akeno, prepara un circulo magico-ordeno Rias a su reina

El grupo del Ocultismo se preparon y fueron directo a la zona de choque de los meteoritos. Donde pudieron ver un cracter de un enorme tamaño y de gran profundida

-Buchou, puedi oler 3 aromas distintos, aunque comparten similitud-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Rias confundida

-**¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota!**-

Ese grito tenso a los presentes, esa voz era muy gruesa y sonaba muy grave con un eco antinatural que les hizo tener un escalofrio

**-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Tu fuiste el que abrio el portal con Yamato!-**

Luego se escucho el sonido de un fuerte golpe y algo salio disparado del cracter hasta donde estaba el grupo. Lo que vieron lo sorprendio, era un demonio de color negro escamoso alto y musculoso, algunas partes de su cuerpo desprendia un aura rojo, tiene cuatro cuernos los cuales dos se doblan hacia el frente de su cara y los otros 2 hacia arriba, 4 alas y dientes muy afilados**(la farma de Dante en Devil Trigger Real)**

-**Maldito Vergil, ahora vera lo que...****¿huh?**-decia el demonio levantandose y miro a los jovenes demonios

-**Hola, kids**-dijo como si fuera lo mas normal

El grupo solo podian quedarse quietos con la cara llena de asombro al sentir el tremendo poder que tenia el ser enfrente de el

-**¡DANTE!**-

El demonio se puso en alerta, creando una gran espada que parecia estar hecha de carne, huesos y metal. Con la cual empezo a bloquear unas espadas azules hechas de energia, apesar del tamaño de la espada el demonio haciendo rapidos movimientos bloqueo cada una, sorprendiendo al grupo Gremory

**(La legendaria Espada Demoniaca Dante la llamare Rebellion por que me confundo muchismo con Dante****)**

Otro demonio que compartia similitudes con el primero pero con un aura azul y cola, porta en su mano derecha una katana blanca con detalles en dorado. Intento cortar el otro pero este lo bloquea, creando una onda de choque que sacudio la tierra y casi manda a volar a los presentes

-**Vamos Vergil, se que puedes hacerlo mejor**-

-**No te pongas tan arrogante, hermanito**-

Ninguno tenia la intencion de retrocerder y cuando mas ponian fuerza la tierra bajo su pies se agrietaba cada vez mas

-[Debemos detenerlos antes que causen mas alboroto]-penso Rias muy asustada por el poder de ambos demonios

Pero antes de que haga o diga algo...

-**¡Suficiente!**-grito una tercera

Ambos demonio dejan de forcejear y miran hacia arriba, con nerviosismo miraron a otro demonio oscuro como la noche con un aura purpura oscura y sus ojos eran de color rojo, usando su cuatro alas para mantenerse en el aire

**(El Majin Devil Trigger de Dante en dmc 2)**

-**Si no se habran dado cuenta, pero tenemos invitados**-dijo el demonio aterrizando con elegancia al suelo

-**¡El empezo!**-gritaron los 2 infantilmente apuntandose mutuamente con sus espadas

Ganadose un fuerte coscorron en sus cabezas por parte

Los demonios fueron cubiertos por una luz azul y roja respectivamente, dajando ver 2 hombres, uno tenia un poco de barba y su cabello blanco laceo, su vestimenta consiste en una gabardina roja oscura, una remera oscura, pantalon negro y botas marron oscuro. El otro tal parece ser su gemelo por las similitudes que comparten, solo que su cabello lo tiene bien peinado y con sin una pisca de bello facial, su ropa era bastante elegante de color negro con detalles en blanco

-Auch, oye viejo eso dolio. Vergil fue el que empezo todo-dijo quejandose el de la garbadina roja con un chichon

-¡Callate, Dante!-grito Vergil tambien con un chichon

-**¡LOS 2 SE CALLAN!**-grito enojado el Demonio

Dante y Vergil se cruzaron de brazos y desviaron su mirada de forma infantil

El demonio toca el piso y una luz cubre su cuerpo tomando la forma de un hombre adulto con cabello blanco bien peinado y ojos azules, su vestimenta se parece a la de un noble que en su totalidad es morado oscuro y tiene un monoculo

Las chicas se sonrojaron por lo guapo que es

-Lamento el alboroto que causaron mis hijos, yo soy Sparda, ellos son Dante Sparda y Vergil Sparda-

**CONTINUARA...**

**Dante x Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Reynare y mas**

**Vergil x Harem: Sona, Tsubaki, bueno todo su sequito y mas**

**Sparda x Mini-Harem: Grayfia y Gabriel**

**A Sparda tal vez le agregare mas y agregare a chicas de distintos animes y videojuegos**

**La proxima actualizacion sera de Perfect Prototype**


End file.
